Decoy
by Sparkiebunny
Summary: Tony is forced to remember his painful past when a case pops up and threatens his well-being. Lots of Hurt!Tony and PapaGibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm still getting used to this whole writing thing so I'm sorry, some of these chapters may be short. Hope you like the story! Please Review!**

Tony walked into headquarters. He'd been sure to get there early today after being late yesterday. As he exited the elevator, he looked over at his desk and was surprised to see a young teenage boy sitting in his chair.

As he walked over he took in the boy's features. He was probably about 14 with dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He noticed the boy looked like he'd been in a fight. His face sported bruises and a cut over his eye.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"You're the one that probably needs the help. My dad is going to set off a bomb on one of the navy ships at 0800 hours in two days."

Tony looked at the boy, unsure of whether he was pulling his leg or actually serious. He looked serious.

"Well, you certainly came to the right place. I'm Tony, what's your name?"

"I'm Alex Stevenson and my dad is Carl Stevenson. You're going to be able to stop him right?"

"Yeah we'll stop him...just let me call my boss."

Tony picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs's number. Gibbs probably wouldn't be happy to be woken up, but this was an urgent matter at hand.

"Hey boss, it's DiNozzo. We may have a situation here. I came into work and there was this kid sitting in my chair...he claims that his father is going to blow up one of our ships in two days time."

"Okay Tony. I'll call McGee and Ziva...see you in 5."

After Gibbs hung up the phone Tony looked back over at Alex. He seemed nervous. After further speculation, Tony realized that those bruises didn't just look current. It looked as if they were bruises on top of older bruises

"Hey Alex, you all right? You look like you've been beaten up pretty badly. Did you get in a fight?"

"I'm fine..."

"Where's your mom? Does she know about all of this?"

"No...she died two years ago when I was 12."

Tony looked at him with pity. He himself had been in the same situation. His mom was killed when he had been only 8 years old.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel. Here, let me clean up that cut of yours. So what was the fight about?"

"There was no fight..."

"So how'd you get so beaten up then?"

Alex looked at Tony with a secluded look. He usually didn't let anyone see how his personal life had affected him on the outside...or inside. But as he looked at Tony, he couldn't help but feel that this man could understand and be able to help him.

"Its my dad...ever since my mom died, well, he's tossed me around a bit. Sometimes he's drunk, sometimes he's sober. Either way, he can get pretty violent."

Tony couldn't even speak at first. He'd spent the last 10 years training specifically to be someone who could stop people like this. It was what had driven him to become a cop in the first place, and then later on, an agent. His own father had helped him make that decision. He never wanted to have another child go through what he'd had to go through with his father. Finally, Tony was able to find words.

"Well Alex, I can promise you two things. We will stop your father from blowing up that ship. And I will make sure your father won't ever lay another hand on you. Okay?"

"Okay...thank you Tony."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee stepped out.

"Boss, this is Alex Stevenson. He says his dad, Carl, is going to set off a bomb at 0800 in two days."

"Hi Alex. What makes you think your dad is going to set off a bomb? Did he tell you he was?"

"He didn't directly tell me. But he made the comment that in two days at 0800, 200 sailors were going pay for what they did. And he's a bomb specialist."

"What do you mean, pay for what they did?"

"Well, my dad is convinced that they were the cause for my mother's death. It's not true, but he refuses to believe that my mom's death was an accident."

"How did your mother die?"

"She was killed on board. She had been working on the engines when a fire started and she was trapped. There was no way anybody could have saved her."

"Do you know what ship your father is planning on blowing up?"

"No, he didn't say."

"Okay. Thanks for telling us this. Ziva why don't you go take Alex to get something to eat."

As Ziva walked away with Alex, Gibbs turned to Tony and McGee.

"McGee, I want you to go and see if there is any possible way to find out where he's going to set off that bomb. Tony, you're with me. We're going to find out exactly what happened to Alex's mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! Sorry for another kind of short chapter. Although I did put in a Tony flashback! And there will be plenty more of that to come. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

Gibbs walked on board with Tony. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could tell something was wrong. Tony usually talked his ear off on car rides, but this time the ride up had been silent. He looked over at Tony...he seemed determined and though he tried not to show it, a little disturbed.

They walked into the captain's office. Captain Hafford was sitting at his desk. He looked up as they entered.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I heard you were coming. How can I help you?"

"Well Captain Hafford, we had Alex Stevenson enter our office this morning. I believe his mother, Sharon, died here on this ship two years ago?"

"Why yes...terrible accident that was. Is something wrong with her son? If I remember correctly, he was quite a remarkable boy."

"Well, he came in this morning and told us his father was planning revenge on the one that caused Sharon's death."

"Revenge? You mean like an attack Agent Gibbs? But no one caused Sharon's death...it was an accident."

"How exactly did Sharon Stevenson die Captain Hafford? I want to know all the details about her death and her time on this ship."

"Well, she died in a fire. She had been working on the engines when one of the fuel tanks got too hot and erupted. The fire spread quickly and surrounded her. Our rescue team got there within two minutes...they could have saved her if she hadn't convinced them not to. She told them that it was more important that the fire be stopped before it reached the main gas tank. She told them that they wouldn't have time to save her, that they would save more lives by stopping the fire. She was great sailor Agent Gibbs. A true hero. She was buried with the Lone Sailor Award."

"Did she ever talk about her personal life? Have any problems with anyone on board?"

"If she ever talked about her personal life, it was about her son. She sure was proud of that boy. As for relationships on board...well she got along fine with everyone."

"There's no one you could think of that might have wanted to kill Sharon?"

"No. As far as I know, everyone here loved Sharon. We could all count on her to be there if we needed her."

"All right. Thank you Captain Hafford."

Gibbs and Tony left the office and headed towards their car.

"So boss, what do you think? Heroic, accidental death? Or planned murder made to look like heroic, accidental death? It seems she was well liked enough. That leaves no motive for the killer. Unless someone's trying to hide something. To me it sounds like she died purely by accident. Her husband just doesn't want to accept that she's gone. Of course, that's no excuse for his actions."

"Lets go to the fire department and verify the captain's story just to be sure."

Tony and Gibbs got in the car and drove towards the fire department. Tony was thinking back to his own mother's death. It had been forever since he'd thought about it and while doing so he realized he didn't really remember much. He had tried so hard to block the memory from his mind afterwards. All that he could recall of the days after her death was his drunken father and long days and nights all blending together. He didn't think anyone knew what he had gone through...he had never told anyone. The nights had been the worst. Listening to his father in the next room cry himself to sleep had made it hard for him to keep himself in check. But eventually it was something he had gotten used to and even expected. He almost looked forward to hearing his father break down. It helped remind him that his father was actually human. Unlike daytime, where his father beat him to the edge of humanity. With his beatings came all the awkward questions at school...especially at basketball and football practice where all his bruises were perfectly visible. The beatings had also lowered his self-esteem. What did he not have that his father wanted? It seemed however hard he tried to impress his dad, he had never been good enough for him.

Tony suddenly felt a slap on the back of his head and for an instant thought it was his dad until he heard Gibbs yell at him. Unfortunately he had still involuntary flinched at the contact and received a look from his boss.

"You with me DiNozzo? Back from world of Tony? Full of movies and adventure?"

"Women boss. You forgot the women. There are plenty of beautiful, long-legged females in my world, too."

"I should have guessed Tony. I apologize."

"Don't apologize its-"

"A sign of weakness, I know Tony. I was the one that taught you that. However I must remind you it's not a sign of weakness between friends."

"Right boss."

They got out of the car and walked into the station. The squad was just getting back from a call. They walked over to the chief.

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Special Agent Gibbs. How long have you been chief here Mr....?"

"Steven Lewis. I've been here for about three years. How can I help you?"

"Were you on call when there was a fire on ship 901 two years ago...August 7th? There was a woman, Sharon Stevenson, that was trapped and you tried to save her but she told you to stop the fire instead."

"Oh sure, I remember that call. The fire started by one of the fuel tanks overheating. We got there and the woman was surrounded completely. We were in the process of getting her out but she insisted that we stop the fire first before it reached the main gas tank. We realized that she was right in her thinking...if we hadn't stopped the fire, the whole ship would've blown."

"So the fire and her death were completely accidental?"

"Yes. No doubt about it."

"Did she say anything to you other than to stop the fire?"

"Yes. She told me to tell her son that she loved him. And that she was proud of him."

"And did you?"

"It was the first thing I did after I stopped that fire."

"Okay. Thank you for your help Chief Lewis


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for your continued support, however I would appreciate some more reviews! This is kind of a filler chapter to expand on the case but the next chapter has some hurt!Tony in it...so the more reviews, the faster you'll get the next chapter.**

Ziva was sitting with Alex in the big conference room. He hadn't said anything except a word of thanks for the food. Truth be told, Ziva was glad to not have to talk to the boy. She had never been good with kids. However she knew they had to find out more about Alex and his father in order to stop the bomb so she turned towards him and prepared to question him.

"Alex, do you know where your father is right now?"

"I wish I knew, but I haven't seen him since he mentioned the revenge he wanted. And that was last night.'

"You said he's a bomb specialist. Where does he work? Does he have anyplace specific that he usually goes to?"

"He works at Eastern Side Co. and he spends a lot of time over at our old house. We moved to an apartment after my mom died. My dad never sold the house. I don't think he could stand to let it go."

"Where is your old house?"

"It's only about 7 miles from here, 342 Harvard Street."

"Thank you Alex. I know this can't be easy but it'll be all right in the end."

Ziva got out her phone and called Gibbs. She told him the old home address and the company that Carl works for. Gibbs told her to bring Alex down to Ducky and to go to Eastern Side Co. and ask some questions about Carl Stevenson.

Ziva did as she was told and headed off to Eastern Side Co. When she arrived, she walked in and found the department Carl worked in. He was the one that designed the bombs.

She walked over and saw Carl's vacant desk. On his desk was a picture frame that was turned over. Ziva flipped the picture over and found Carl, Sharon, and Alex all smiling up at her. Alex deeply resembled his father but also had some of his mother's features. His blue eyes for one had definitely come from his mother.

Ziva dug through the drawers and found nothing of use to help their case.

Right then a young man walked into the office. The badge he was wearing said Sean Levi. He worked in the same department as Carl. He was holding what looked like his lunch and a playboy magazine.

"Hello Sean Levi, I'm Special Agent David. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away my darling."

Ziva looked at the man. He reminded her a lot of Tony.

"Has Carl shown up at work the past couple days?"

"No, he hasn't been here for three days now. He's called in sick. Apparently he's caught something extremely contagious."

"Did he ever mention anything of his personal life? Any problems he told you about?"

"Well, to be honest, he hasn't been the same since his wife died two years ago. He's had a rough time handling the pain and of course he still has to take care of his son too. Hey do you have any plans for tonight? Cause I know this really great-"

"I am busy. And no, I am not open any other night. Did Carl ever mention wanting revenge on his wife's death?"

"No. He did seem slightly agitated this past month though...getting angry at the smallest of things."

"Do you know if he might have been making his own bomb on his own time?"

"Do I look like I'd know honey?"

"Obviously not. If you can think of anything call NCIS headquarters."

"Is this your way of telling me that you won't give me your number? Or should I still ask?"

Ziva strutted out of the office without saying anything to Sean. If she had not left, she might not have been able to hold back that punch she was longing to throw.

------

McGee was working furiously at his desk. He was trying to find something...anything that would help prevent that bomb from going off. There were currently 12 ships in the harbor. He had sent word to all of them warning of the attack and to hold off any activity for two days. They were all being evacuated and searched.

He had contacted ship 901 first. It would make sense for the husband to target the ship his wife had died on. He researched Sharon Stevenson's past in the navy. She had died with honors and had nothing negative on her record. She had only served on one other ship and that ship had been destroyed one year ago.

McGee remembered what Alex had said. He had said that his father was going to make 200 sailors pay for what they did. He looked up the crew count for each ship. 8 of the 12 had 200 members that would be on board in two days. That narrowed it down a little, but that still wasn't good enough.

He put his head in his hands and sighed out of frustration. He couldn't think of anything else. He decided to walk down to Abby's lab and see if she could help him out.

------

Tony and Gibbs got out of the car. After talking to Ziva, they had headed towards the Stevenson's old house. They walked onto the porch and knocked. No answer. Tony kicked down the door, Gibbs followed. They cleared the house...Carl was nowhere to be found.

"Hey boss! I think I found something!"

Gibbs entered the dining room where Tony was. There on the table, was all the supplies and tools needed to make a bomb.

"Bag and tag Tony."

After searching the rest of the house thoroughly and collecting anything that could help them, they returned to headquarters. When they pulled into the parking lot, Ziva was just getting out of her car.

"Ziva, did you get anything?"

"Carl hasn't shown at work for the past three days. And his coworker said Carl has been agitated for the past month. Other than that, nothing."

"We found what he was using to make the bomb at Stevenson's old house. Sharon died by accident... sacrificed herself to save the ship."

"Well hopefully McGee will have made out better than us."

They walked down to Abby's lab to drop off the evidence they had gotten. McGee was in the lab with Abby. They were on the computer doing something.

"Hey boss, I narrowed it down to 8 ships. Now Abby and I are going through Carl's recent credit card purchases."

"Abby, we have evidence for you to go through."

"Here, let me have a look."

Abby started going through the evidence. After only a few minutes she looked up at Gibbs.

"There's definitely enough supplies here to make a bomb Gibbs. And it looks like he's already made one by the amount of it left."

McGee suddenly yelled out from the other side of the room.

"I've got something!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here it is, Hurt!Tony part one. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

"Carl just purchased a few items at a gas station two blocks from here!"

Tony, who was the closest to the door, sprinted out of the room. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were right on his heels. They could see Carl just getting ready to get in his car.

Tony reached him first. He slammed him against the car. It wasn't until he felt the rim of a gun pointing into his chest that he fell completely still. As soon as it happened, Tony knew he had made a fatal mistake. Carl took advantage of Tony's hesitation and rammed Tony's head against the car.

Tony's head exploded with pain and he fought the urge to yell out in agony. He also felt the pop as his shoulder was torn out of place when Carl had spun him around. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were just getting there.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapon!"

Carl released Tony, dropped his gun, and put his hands up in surrender. Ziva walked over and cuffed him.

Good work Tony...Tony?

They turned and saw Tony lying face down on the sidewalk, unconscious.

"Tony!"

Gibbs bent down and gently turned Tony face up. Something was definitely wrong with his shoulder, probably dislocated. Tony began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"Hey boss. Did we get him?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. Are you ok, DiNozzo?"

"Never felt better."

Its true, Tony thought. He might not be in the best shape physically, but he felt like the world was in his hands. He had stopped that bastard. Stopped him from setting off a bomb...from beating his only son, Alex.

"I still want you to go to the hospital and get that shoulder fixed. You should get that head checked too."

"Oh no. Not the hospital, you know I hate that place. I'll just get Ducky to check me out."

Gibbs wasn't convinced. Tony's eyes looked cloudy and unfocused. But he knew Tony wouldn't give in without putting up a fight.

"All right. But if Ducky says to go, you're going."

"Fine."

Tony stood up...or tried to. He was more like a baby, feebly attempting to walk. He got up halfway before he lost his balance and grabbed McGee for support. McGee wrapped his arm around Tony's good shoulder and helped him up.

"Are you sure you're all right Tony?"

"Why wouldn't I be McProbie?"

"Well, um...you can hardly stand."

Tony turned and looked at McGee. He slapped him on the head.

"I appreciate your concern Probie. But I insist that I am fine...you can let go of me now."

Tony managed to keep his balance this time and started walking back to the headquarters. Everyone else followed. When they arrived, Ziva escorted Carl to the interrogation room and Gibbs and McGee walked down to Ducky's lab with Tony.

Alex was sitting in a chair and Ducky was talking to him when they entered autopsy.

"Hey Duck. DiNozzo's got himself injured again."

"Anthony? What did he do now?"

"Come on Ducky, it's not like I'm always getting injured."

Everyone in the room turned to Tony and eyed him questioningly.

"Okay, so maybe I get myself into trouble sometimes, but this time it was for a good cause."

Alex got out of the chair and walked over to Tony.

"Did you catch my dad yet?"

"Yeah. We caught him Alex."

"Did he do this to you?"

"Uh...yeah. But part of it was my fault."

Alex looked at Tony with sorrow in his eyes. Meanwhile, Ducky was inspecting Tony's shoulder.

"Yes I believe you have dislocated your shoulder, Anthony. I'm going to have to push it back in place before more damage is done. I'm sorry, but it'll be quite painful."

"S'ok Duckman. Just do it and get it over with."

Ducky had Gibbs hold Tony's body in place and braced himself for pushing Tony's shoulder back into place. Ziva walked in just as Tony yelled out. It was done, his shoulder back where it belonged.

"Okay Anthony. Back in place. Now let me check your head."

He got out a flashlight and shined it into Tony's eyes. They didn't react as they should have.

"I'm afraid you do have a concussion Tony. Some rest along with some medication will help."

"Okay. Thanks Ducky."

They walked back up to the bullpen. Gibbs gathered the case file and headed towards the interrogation room. Tony and the others followed.

Gibbs entered the room and sat down opposite Carl Stevenson. He took a sip of his coffee and stared at the case file. He started flipping through it, still not saying anything. Finally he looked up at Carl.

"So Carl. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose."

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything!"

"You assaulted a federal agent. And you are suspected of setting off a bomb on a naval ship in two days time. You want to explain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I want a lawyer!"

Gibbs got up and walked out of the room. He went and got Tony, Ziva, and McGee out of the other room.

"He's not going to be easy to break Gibbs. His facial expressions show that-"

"I know Ziva. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. He can't set of the bomb when he's here unless he's got an accomplice. That's our focus right now."

They walked back out to the bullpen and found Abby waiting for them. She ran over and hugged Tony.

"Tony! Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble? You had me worried!"

"I'm fine Abbs."

"I know you are. Ok, so I've got good news. The car that Carl was getting into...they brought it back here and I found the bomb Carl made. It was made out of everything we found at the Stevenson's house. The only problem is I checked it for his fingerprints and couldn't find any. So we're going to have to get him to admit to making it. But our ship is safe."

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about time now. It's 10:00. Why don't you guys head home for now. And DiNozzo, make sure you get some rest. I still need you to be working here tomorrow."

"Got it boss."

They all packed their things and started to leave.

"Hey boss?"

"Yeah Tony?"

'Where is Alex staying for the night?"

"I had Ducky escort him to his grandmother's house. He'll stay there until we can make permanent plans for his future."

"All right. Night boss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is...my longest chapter yet. Hope you all like it. Thanks for your continued support, especially combatcrazy, Sason, and bat-with-butterfly-wings! Please review!!!!**

Tony got in his car and a feeling of fatigue washed over him. It had been an exhausting day. Now he could go home, watch some of his favorite movies, and get some rest. His head was starting to pound. It was going to be a long night.

He finally arrived at his apartment. He walked over and made to unlock his door but found that it had already been unlocked. That's strange, Tony thought; I usually always remember to lock my door.

He opened the door cautiously, his gun at the ready. He looked inside and saw someone move in the corner of the room. He pointed his gun at the person.

"Freeze!"

"Junior! What the hell do you think you're doing? Point that somewhere else!"

"Dad?"

Tony lowered his gun. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen or heard from his father in about 8 years. And he shows up now, of all times. Fury and confusion surged through Tony. What did his father want now? He had to want something or else he wouldn't be here. All his life, his father had only used him for what he needed, an escape route. He couldn't possibly be here on a social visit. He had never wanted to talk before. Tony flipped on the lights and analyzed the situation more. He could tell by the look on his father's face that his earlier assumptions had been correct. His father's expression clearly said that this was not a friendly visit.

"What are you doing here dad? How'd you get in?"

"What? A father can't come and see his son? I convinced the owner of the apartment building to let me in. She's quite nice."

Tony gave his father a hard, cold look. Of course his father was going to make it sound like he cared. But Tony knew that it was all just a show. He had never really cared. All he cared about was his business, money, and women. Tony couldn't even count the number of times his father had remarried. After the first couple, his father hadn't even bothered letting him know that he had a new step mom. And he knew that his father had always disagreed with his career path...ashamed that his son had not followed in his footsteps. But Tony had not wanted to follow his father's path...he'd wanted to live his own life and avoid being like his father in every possible way. To think that his father had come back now, expecting to be respected angered Tony.

"Dad, what do you want? And don't tell me that you don't want anything, I know you do. That's the only reason you'd ever come. When you didn't need me, you'd resort to sending me away to camp or some other place...anywhere that you wouldn't have to deal with me. Do you honestly think that you can come here now and pretend that we've been in good terms for the past 8 years? Or better yet, the past 20 years? You can say that everything is just fine and dandy, but it's not! You could have at least called, sent an email, letter, something! Just to let me know that I should be expecting you!"

"Junior! Enough! I don't stand to be talked to like that."

"Sorry, Dad. It's just not exactly the best timing for this visit. I've had a stressful day at work and already had a headache before you came into the picture."

"So you're still a cop, eh?"

"Federal Agent actually. Although I'm sure you're still disappointed. You always wanted me to follow through with your business. And just so you know, I actually enjoy my job. So all of your criticizing will jut bounce off me."

"It would have been nice to have someone in the family follow my path."

"Well you should have had another son then, shouldn't you? Since I was obviously never good enough for you. Just tell me the real reason you're here."

Tony was getting tired of playing this game. His headache was getting worse by the second and he really just wanted to get to bed.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here on a business call and decided to stop in and visit."

Tony looked at his father with knowing eyes. So that's what he wanted. It would have been so much easier and less tiring if he'd just said it in the first place.

"So you need a place to stay while you're here. And that's why you need me. Or rather, need my apartment. You never really needed me."

"Junior, that's not true."

"Yes it is dad. Forget it. I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and find this all to be just a dream. The couch is yours."

Tony woke up the next morning to the same amount of pain. The situation at hand was enough to give him a headache...the concussion just added to the amount of pressure. He could hear his father maneuvering in the other room. He got himself ready for work and walked out to the kitchen. His dad was making coffee.

"Morning junior. Coffee?"

"Please."

Senior handed him a mug and took a sip out of his own. Tony did the same only to find a bitter taste fill his mouth. He took out the sugar and added some to his coffee. On this particular morning, he added a lot.

"Why do you drink coffee with sugar, junior? It's terrible that way."

"Tony sighed inwardly. Here we go again...he decided to leave before it carried any further."

"Dad, it's my coffee. No one's asking you to drink it. I've got to get to work."

Tony exited his apartment and left for headquarters. Everyone was already there. Gibbs was about to lecture Tony for being late, but decided to let it go after seeing the look on his senior agent's face. Something was wrong. His senior agent was desperately trying to hide his feelings behind the mask he always wore. He was usually pretty good at it, but today he was struggling. Tony plastered on a happy face as he walked towards the team.

"Has he admitted anything yet boss?"

"No, he won't say anything. I've even had Ziva interrogate him, but he won't budge. I'm gonna have you try today."

"You sure boss? If you or Ziva can't get anything, I probably can't."

"Since when have you lost all your confidence DiNozzo? Yes, I'm going to make you interrogate him. You can work wonders when you want to."

Tony, however, wasn't so sure of himself. Could he keep control and not let his emotions get in the way? Even if he could keep himself in check, he didn't think he'd be able to make Carl tell him anything he hasn't already told Gibbs or Ziva. They were better at interrogating than him.

Tony walked into the interrogation room. He sat down. Then he stood back up, he couldn't sit right now. He decided a blunt approach would be best.

"Where were you going to set off your bomb?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, right. So, why were you going to kill 200 sailors?"

"I wasn't."

"Why was there a bomb in your car then?"

"Maybe someone was trying to kill me."

"Who'd want to kill you?

Other than me, thought Tony. If it were my choice, you'd be lying down on Ducky's autopsy table already.

"I don't know."

"Look. I will get something out of you."

"No you won't."

"Why do you want revenge?"

"I don't."

"Why haven't you been at work? You don't look sick."

"It might not appear so, but I am."

"Are you implying that you are...emotionally sick?"

"No.

"Well then what are you? Cause I cam think of a lot of things that you're not! You're not innocent! You're not very smart! You're not a good father!"

"How do you know this?"

"Well, you're not innocent because we found a bomb in your car. You're not very smart because if you were, you'd have already admitted your crime! And you're not a good father because your only son handed you in!"

Carl was taken aback. So that was who had turned him in. He'd deal with Alex later. Tony seemed to know what Carl was thinking.

"And no, you will not be seeing your son. You'll never be able to hurt him again."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do! You abuse your son!"

Tony couldn't take it any longer. He had to stop himself from strangling Carl so he resorted to throwing the desk across the room.

"Have you ever stopped to think about how you're affecting that boy's life? Have you ever-"

"Tony!"

Gibbs had headed to the room immediately after seeing Tony lose control. This wasn't like Tony. He braced Tony's shoulders and looked at him with disbelief. Tony's green eyes held a gaze full of hurt and rage. His shoulders sagged underneath Gibbs's firm hands. Tony looked down, ashamedly, and walked out of the room. Gibbs followed and shut the door behind him.

Tony walked into the bullpen, sank down in his chair, and buried his face in his hands. He cursed at himself for losing control. Now he'd have to face Gibbs. And he knew that it'd be hard to cover up the real story in front of his boss. Gibbs had that undermining ability to tell if people were being up front with him. Tony felt someone's hand rest on his head. He looked up to find Gibbs with a concerned and confused look on his face. Here goes nothing, Tony thought.

"I'm sorry boss. I lost control. I-"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me DiNozzo? Ever since yesterday you've been on edge."

"It's nothing boss, I'm-"

"Tony, don't tell me you're fine. You always say you're fine, always making a joke out of everything. Sometimes I wonder if you really are fine. I'm starting to think you're never fine. You don't have to hide from me, Tony. If you need to talk to someone I'm here for you to talk to."

Tony stopped for a moment and thought about what Gibbs had just said. He didn't think he'd be able to admit to his weakness. DiNozzos weren't supposed to be weak. But he also knew that Gibbs would take what he told him and unravel the truth hidden in his words.

"Yeah, I know boss...did you ever have a relationship with your father?"

"Well, for a while we couldn't even speak to each other. We keep in touch now though. Why are you asking me this, Tony?"

Tony thought for another moment. He decided on telling Gibbs all the need-to-know facts. There was no need for Gibbs to know everything.

"My dad showed up last night. He's here on a business call. I just haven't talked to him in a while, is all."

"From my perspective, it sounds like there's more to it than that."

"Not really. After my mom died our relationship just kind of went downhill. We never really shared many feelings of...affection...after that."

Gibbs hesitated. Should he approach Tony? Or let him come out on his own? If he didn't ask him, he might never know.

"Tony...was your father abusive?"

Tony's averted gaze told Gibbs all he needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter is not as long but I hope you enjoy. Please keep reviewing.**

"When my mom died, we both had a tough time adjusting. My dad was drunk most of the time. I don't think he even remembers. It was like that for a while, and then it stopped. Instead I would just be left behind on my own while he had business to do. As soon as I was out of high school, I was out of there. End of story."

Gibbs knew Tony was making it seem as if it was nothing, but he didn't push the matter.

"Tony, I...I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"No. I'd rather focus on work and get this bastard than stay at home and…well, never mind. I'm staying here."

"Okay, DiNozzo."

Ziva and McGee walked into the room and looked at Tony with concern. They didn't say anything however because Gibbs turned and gave them a look that told them not to.

"Okay. We haven't been able to get Carl to admit anything yet so were going to have to resort to finding evidence to use against him. Start going through his recent calls, emails, purchases, appearances, contacts, everything."

They immediately got to work. Ziva worked on his recent contacts and called them up to ask questions. McGee finished looking through his recent credit card purchases. Tony started going through Carl's email and Gibbs began to look into Carl's recent calls.

They worked furiously at their desks for quite sometime. They looked and looked but were having a hard time finding anything useful. Giving up for 10 minutes or so, they ate a quick lunch. But as they were just getting back to work, the elevator dinged and Anthony DiNozzo Sr. walked into the room. Tony looked up in disbelief. What did he want now?

"Dad! What are you doing here? "

"Well junior, I had nothing left to do, my business is finished for today, and so I thought I'd drop in and see where you work."

"Well, I'm in the middle of work right now. We've got a case to solve."

Tony was angry, and a little embarrassed. He'd already had to tell Gibbs about his father and now Gibbs was actually going to see how his father was for himself. And Ziva and McGee, they didn't even know yet. They'd see how stiff him and his father's relationship was and he'd have to make up some kind of story. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He flashed back to his school years...all the questions and made up tales. He'd fallen down the stairs, fallen when running on the sidewalk, gotten injured while playing football. These are what he'd told his teachers, his friends. Although, thinking back, he couldn't really remember having friends in high school. Sure, he'd hang with his teammates sometimes, but he never really got close with anyone. He'd been too afraid to let anyone know about his position at home...too afraid that after getting close with someone, they'd leave him. When he finally got to college he opened up...a fresh mask. He made some friends, actually had a good time...

Tony flashed back to the present. His dad had just asked him something but he couldn't recall what he'd asked.

"What was that?"

"I asked why you didn't have your own office? I thought you'd have one."

Of course, Tony thought, he knew his father would find some little thing to criticize.

"No. We wouldn't be able to solve a case if we were all in our offices would we?"

"Hmm…what are you trying to solve right now?"

"I'm not exactly allowed to tell you, dad. Why don't you head back to my apartment? We can talk later. I've got work to do."

Tony hoped his father would just leave now. He could deal well with his father when he was on his own, but not in front of his team. He started typing on his computer and continued to look over Carl's emails. However, despite Tony's hints of annoyance, Tony's father acted as if he hadn't heard what Tony just said and stayed put.

"Do you normally solve cases sitting at a desk? Last I knew, you had to actually catch the bad guy with your own hands."

"Last I knew dad, people didn't solve cases with other people getting in the way."

"Pardon me, I'll just stand back and watch then."

Tony threw one last look at his dad before returning his gaze to his computer. He should have realized his father wouldn't leave without a scene. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee had all been watching.

"Am I going to have to do this all by myself? Tony asked without looking up."

They all immediately started to work again. There were several minutes of silence. Tony's father had walked behind Tony and was now inspecting his actions.

"You normally search through people's email junior?"

Tony sighed. He was never going to be able to get anything done with his father hovering over him and questioning his every move.

"I have to, dad. It'll help the case."

"But you're violating that person's property. It's like opening someone else's mail."

"Dad! I think I know more about law than you do. He's the prime suspect."

"Yes, but still. I-"

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm going to have to ask you to either keep quiet or leave the room. You're interfering with our work. And people who know me will tell you, I don't ask nice twice."

Gibbs couldn't put up with it any longer. He knew Tony wasn't dealing well and knew he'd had to speak up for him.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. looked at Gibbs in defeat.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to get a look at what junior does at work. I don't see why he'd prefer this to my business...same amount of deskwork. But I'll leave you to your case."

DiNozzo Sr. walked out of the room after taking one last sweeping look of the place. Tony gave Gibbs a quick look of thanks and they all returned to work.

McGee finished going through Carl's purchases and began looking through security tapes of Eastern Side Co.'s storage room. If Carl needed supplies for the bomb, that would be the best place to get what he needed.

Ziva had hit a dead end with Carl's recent contacts. No one she had called could give her any information. Gibbs hadn't had any success either. Carl hadn't called anyone in a couple of months.

"Gibbs, I couldn't get any information from his recent contacts. I don't think he even hinted about his plan to anyone let alone tell them."

McGee jumped up with an exciting look on his face.

"No worries! I've been watching the security tapes for Eastern Side Co.'s storage room...I went back to the last day Carl showed up for work and found this."

McGee pulled up the video on the plasma so everyone could see. The footage showed Carl breaking into the room and him coming out 10 minutes later with a bag.

"Good work McGee. Let's go see what Carl has to say about his little adventure. DiNozzo, keep going through his emails."

Gibbs entered the interrogation room where Carl was still being held. He sat down and started the security camera clip. He paused it after it showed Carl leaving the storage room.

"So, Carl. What were doing in the storage room on the last day you showed up for work? Taking supplies you needed for your bomb?

Carl didn't say anything.

"Just in case you weren't aware, this is evidence that can be used to convict you. You'd be helping yourself by talking to us."

...

Back in the bullpen Tony was still reading Carl's email. He noticed something strange. There were a series of emails that were written to the same person, but the messages were just a bunch of numbers. He stared at it for a couple minutes and tried to figure out what the jumbled mess meant. He looked down at his desk, lost in thought. His eyes wandered over the files and accessories lying on his desk and came to rest on his keyboard...his keyboard. He looked back up at the numbers and then back down at his keyboard. The numbers corresponded with the location of the keys. He quickly started to decipher the messages. After reading half of the first email he took off to get Gibbs.

...

Back in the interrogation room, Carl was beginning to smile. He started to mock Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs, just in case you weren't aware, you'd be helping yourself by not wasting your time questioning me. Time is precious."

Carl's menacing smile widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony knew Gibbs didn't like being interrupted while interrogating someone but he didn't bother waiting this time. He flung the door open and found Carl sitting with horrible smile playing on his lips. Gibbs got up, violently pushing the chair aside as he did so, and took two large strides to exit the room.

"What is it DiNozzo? Please tell me you've got something good. He's got some kind of plan we don't know about."

"Well, I know what it is. He's not alone. He did tell someone about his plan and he wasn't the only one that was a part of it. I found some emails that were encoded with his plans. Those 200 sailors are still in danger."

"Who's his accomplice and what's his plan?"

"Still have to decipher the rest of the messages, which is where I'm going right now."

"Gibbs!"

Abby came running down the hallway.

"I can't believe I missed it before! I got to thinking that this was all too simple. I mean, nothing made sense. He'd have cleaned up after himself unless he was really stupid, but I got this feeling, this kind of vibe that told me he was smarter than that. I don't know, maybe it's the way-"

"Abby! The point?"

"Right! So after I got that feeling, I decided to look over the evidence again. I found that the amount of supplies missing from his stash isn't the amount actually used to make the bomb...there are two bombs, Gibbs."

Gibbs slammed his open fist into the wall.

"This was all just a decoy so we couldn't focus on the real danger. This was his plan. He wanted to get caught...he's got an accomplice that's going to set off that other bomb."

Gibbs walked back into the interrogation room with a threatening look on his face. Before he could even start to say anything, Carl began talking.

"You could do with a few lessons on interrogating. For instance, it helps if you ask the right questions. Because I wasn't asked the right questions. I wasn't lying to Agent DiNozzo earlier, you know. He asked where and why I was setting off a bomb and I told him the truth. I wasn't going to set off a bomb. You ever heard of that saying? You know, the one that goes, 'there's no I in team'?"

Gibbs glared at Carl.

"Who is your accomplice? Where's he planning to set off the bomb?"

"See, you're already learning. Why do you want to convict me? I'm only helping you."

"You'd be helping me by telling me what I need to know."

"Patience, my friend."

"I'm no friend of yours"

Tony was in the process of finishing the emails. He'd found out that the target wasn't a ship. There was a ceremony tomorrow morning where 200 sailors would be attending. Now all he needed was the accomplice's name. The letters were all addressed to Sane Vile. He had no idea who that was supposed to be.

Ziva walked into the room and went over to help Tony.

"You don't know anyone by the name Sane Vile, do you? Because whoever it is, is about to set off a bomb".

"No. I have to say that I don't. Interesting alias...Sane implies mentally well, while Vile implies wretched. Oh, what is that called? Bull...something like a bull."

"Oxymoron?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"Well, who'd want an oxymoron for a nickname?"

"Maybe he/she rearranged the letters from their original name?"

"Maybe...any ideas?"

Ziva stared at the letters and mixed them up in her mind. A name slowly formed out of the mess.

"Sean Levi!"

"Who's that?"

"He's that disgusting coworker of Carl's."

Tony jumped up and sprinted towards the interrogation room with Ziva on his heels.

Gibbs had gotten no further with Carl. He continued to stall and avoid every question Gibbs asked him. The speaker clicked on and McGee's voice filled the room.

"Boss, Tony would like to speak with you...it's important."

It better be, Gibbs thought to himself. Although, Tony had probably made more progress than he had. He got up and strode out of the room. He walked into the viewing room and looked expectantly at Tony.

"Boss, he's not targeting a ship, he's aiming for a ceremony being held tomorrow. His accomplice is his coworker, Sean Levi."

"He should be at work right now unless he didn't show this morning. When I went there yesterday I looked at their hours and Levi works until 8 pm."

"Let's go."

They hurried out to the car. Gibbs got in the driver seat. Oh no, thought McGee. Gibbs in control of the car when he was already fuming was never a good idea.

However, much to McGee's relief, they made it safely to Eastern Side Co. They walked in, went to the front desk, and showed their badges.

"Is Sean Levi here right now?"

"No, I'm afraid he didn't show up today. Is there any way I can help?"

"We'll just have to look through his belongings. If he contacts you again let us know."

"Okay. His desk is on the third-"

"We know where."

Ziva led the way up to Sean and Carl's offices. When they got there, they searched through Sean's desk and his computer but found only the same emails from Carl, nothing more.

After finding nothing useful they left and headed for Levi's home. But when they got there they found the place equally helpless. They collected some of his possessions and retreated back to headquarters.

The team entered Abby's lab and handed her the stuff they had collected.

"Thanks bossman. Did you catch him yet?"

"Would we be here if we hadn't? Abbs?"

"So if you had caught him you wouldn't have come down to visit me? That hurts Gibbs."

"Abby is there any way you could get an idea of Levi's location?"

"Maybe. If he has his cell phone on I might be able to trace it. Possibly...if you ask nicely, apologize, and swear to visit after you catch him."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed Abby on the forehead.

"Please?"

"Of course!"

She started typing on her computer. After only several seconds she turned back to Gibbs with an apologetic expression.

"His phone isn't on. This guy really doesn't want to be found."

Tony's head perked up. He had an idea.

"Boss, what if we don't try and find him but wait for him to come to us? We know where he'll be tomorrow morning; he'll be at that ceremony. We can ambush him when he least expects it, catch him off his guard."

"Looks like that's going to be our only choice."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry it's kind of short. The next one will be even better! Keep reviewing please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and hope you like this chapter!** **Please keep reviewing!**

"Okay, let's go over the plan once more."

After deciding that an ambush would be best, the team had been planning their capture. They had gotten several backup teams and laid out the blueprint of the building the ceremony was taking place in. They were going to station agents at every entry and exit. They also had agents surrounding the ceremonial room. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva were going to be circulating about the building, checking out anything suspicious and seeing that each station held its place. They had talked to the head of the event to let him know what was going on and warned him of the threat. He agreed to continue the ceremony with all normal precautions as to not arouse suspicion from Levi.

They reviewed their plan once more for the night and then left to retire for their beds. Although, not all went to sleep. Gibbs went home only to find himself working on his boat. When he was anxious, his boat always had a way of calming him. Tony had gone home only to find himself arguing with his father once more. Luckily, his dad would be gone in another couple days. McGee left for home and stayed up, continuing to play out their plan for tomorrow in his head. After doing this for so long, he sat himself down and wrote more of his next book. Ziva got home and re-cleaned her guns even though they were already beautifully taken care of.

The next morning they all arrived at headquarters at 0400 hours. They wanted to scope out the building before anyone arrived. After fully scanning every room, everyone readied at their posts. Now all they could do was wait.

Nobody arrived until about 7:30. The building slowly started to fill. There was no sign of Sean Levi. Gibbs and the team wandered about the facility, checking in at each post. It was now 7:50. They were starting to get anxious...only ten minutes left.

"They were checking in with the group posted at one of the exits when they got the call."

"Agent Gibbs. Carl just entered the building at the front entrance. He's heading towards the left wing of the building."

"We're on our way. Don't follow him too close or he'll scram."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee started towards the left wing. They were already pretty close. They paused as they neared the hallway Levi was occupying. They could hear him talking to someone. But then they realized that the someone was actually a group. The team hesitated, they weren't expecting a group. He must have planned to meet them here. They turned into a side room so they could decide what to do without being heard. They soon broke out into whispers.

"How are we going to catch him with such a large group?"

"Oh that's easy, probie. All we need is a diversion. You know, like all those war movies where the pathetic, small, little army defeats the huge, powerful one by creating a distraction."

"Question is, what our diversion is going to be."

"I volunteer."

"You Tony? And how exactly are you going to distract them?"

"Well, who can resist a handsome, charming young man? Here's what'll happen. I'll go out and do what I do best while you three sneak back around and attack from behind."

Gibbs took one look at his senior field agent and knew he'd be able to get the job done.

"All right DiNozzo. Ziva, McGee...follow me."

Gibbs led them back down the hallway they'd come and down a different one that led to the other side of the hallway Carl was in.

Tony didn't even think of a plan. He'd just make it up along the way. He casually walked into the opening where the two hallways met and flipped open his phone. He dialed his home phone number and started to talk to an imaginary friend.

"Hey dude! I'm totally flashing back to high school. I'm pulling a Bender big time!..I know, John Hughes changed my life with 'The Breakfast Club.' Bender's character was genius! And come on! I mean, Ferris Bueler? He's definitely my hero!...Yeah, so here's the plan. Just before the ceremony starts I'm gonna pull the fire alarm. Everyone will freak out and scramble to leave the building. It'll be hilarious!"

He had done it. At first, the group just ignored him. But when they heard about his 'plan' they stiffened. If he pulled the fire alarm, their plan wouldn't work. They'd have to stop him.

There were five men and two of them were very large. The two big ones came after Tony. Tony had to keep his cover so instead of pulling out his gun he simply braced himself and yelled out.

'Hey! What are you doing? Oh come on, it's just a stupid prank. Let a man have some fun!"

The two men were completely oblivious to his plead and one of them reached out with his big, burly hand and slammed Tony against the wall. He used his other hand to clasp Tony's throat. He squeezed his hand and Tony gasped for breath. The breath never came though. The man's hold was too tight. He could feel the amount of pressure on his throat continue to build. He didn't know how much longer he would last. Tony's hands weakly grappled at the other man's hands in attempt to throw him off but his strength had withered away. Tony felt the wave of unconsciousness slowly pass over him.

As soon as Tony was knocked out, the man let go and turned back to the group.

"He won't be bothering us any longer."

Tony was just barely aware of his surroundings, only enough to think of one thing. He had to get up and cause a distraction or else Gibbs wouldn't be able to attack. Gibbs had been counting on him and he wasn't about to disappoint. This thought gave him the strength he needed. He fought against the feeling of pain and despair and slowly brought back his senses. He was lying face down on the floor...the group of men were standing approximately 10 feet away according to the closeness of their voices. Tony opened his eyes. He saw the men placing the bomb and responded quickly.

Tony jumped up and felt the shock hit his mind. He leaned against the wall to keep from falling and yelled out to capture their attention.

"Hey!"

The men turned and reacted immediately. They all came running at him and Tony attempted to run away from them. But he didn't have the strength yet. They quickly caught up and one man pulled out a gun. He took one shot. The bullet hit Tony squarely in the chest, barely missing his heart.

Upon impact, Tony fell back. He felt the life start to leave him. In the background he could hear some kind of commotion. There was lots of gunfire and yelling. His whole body felt numb. He felt as if he was consisted of nothing...weightless and free. Free of all pain and worry.

All of a sudden, the commotion ceased. All he could hear now, was someone's footsteps running...running towards him. He heard them coming closer and closer, and then they abruptly stopped. Was this it? Was he finally going to die? There had been so many times he'd come so close to death but it seemed now as if he'd never understood the actual feeling of death. He wasn't frightened...it was actually more of a peaceful feeling.

"DiNozzo! Damn it! DiNozzo! Tony! Stay with me!"

Tony recognized that voice from somewhere. It sounded so familiar. He continued to think about the voice and then it came to him...it was Gibbs.

Gibbs was valiantly attempting to save Tony. He had been too late. If only he had attacked from behind just a moment earlier, he might have been able to prevent this from happening. He couldn't stand to lose Tony. He had never really realized or thought about it before, but his senior agent meant so much to him. He felt as if Tony was his own son. Of course he would have made a hell of a lot better father then Tony's real dad. He should have told Tony earlier...how much he meant to him...how special he was. He didn't think Tony had ever felt that love come from someone before.

Gibbs had been doing compressions on Tony's chest for a while now, but had gotten no response.

"Come on Tony. Don't let go. Keep fighting. You can't leave us now after you've made us go through all those quotes from movies and stories of your spring breaks. You can't. That's an order."

He suddenly felt a beat in Tony's chest and another one several moments later. There was still hope.

The ambulance finally arrived. Gibbs cleared the way for the EMTs and let them do their job. They carefully set Tony on the stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance. Wanting to stay with Tony, Gibbs got in and they took off


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. I apologize for any incorrect medical terms, etc. I have no experience in the medical field whatsoever so please don't get mad if I make some mistakes! There will be one more chapter after this one and then the story will be finished. I'm working on another NCIS story right now, so as soon as I finish wrting that, I'll post up the first chapter. Please keep reviewing!**

Gibbs sat impatiently in the waiting room. He was contemplating what had happened in the past hour. Tony had done his job, creating a diversion, but Gibbs had not fulfilled his own duty. He had not had Tony's six, as Tony had always had his. He had failed Tony. When the group had gone after him they had started out from behind. If only they had shot at the group, they might have stopped Tony from getting shot. After he'd been shot, they quickly took control and surrounded the group. After all of them were cuffed, Gibbs had run towards Tony to check on his condition. He found Tony lying on the floor, not breathing, and his heart not beating. He'd been shot right next to his heart and was bleeding profusely. Gibbs started to do CPR and after several moments felt a beat. They came slowly, but they came. The EMTs had then taken over and lifted Tony into the ambulance. Tony's heart had failed twice on the ride to the hospital. They used the defibrillator to keep him alive. After arriving at the hospital, they had taken him into Trauma 1 and had yet to reveal his condition to Gibbs.

Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky were all sitting with him now. Abby's head was resting on McGee's shoulder and Ducky was patting Ziva's arm.

Finally, a doctor came out. Gibbs couldn't tell anything from his facial expression, so he waited for him to explain.

"You're all here for Mr. DiNozzo, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I carry good news and bad news. The good news is Tony is still with us. He's in surgery right now. However, it looks like he's going to have a time getting through surgery. The bullet narrowly missed his heart, instead tearing at his lung. It looks like he's already had some scarring done to his lung?"

"He had the plague a few yeas ago."

"That would explain it. Well, that's going to slightly decrease his chances. He's also lost a great amount of blood and it looks like he was strangled and choked forcefully, causing damage to his trachea. We've got him on a ventilator right now. Most of his outcome will depend on his will to live."

"Well, Tony's strong and he's a fighter, so he'll make it through. How long until we can see him?"

"Not for a while. Probably 6-8 hours, maybe more. I've got to go and get back to surgery but I assure you, we're doing our best."

With that, he left and headed back to Tony's room. Gibbs turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm going to go get some coffee."

Gibbs went to the hospital's cafeteria and bought a large coffee. He sat down and thought about what the doctor had said. It had not been the greatest report. Tony was still in danger of...no, he would not think like that. Tony would be fine. He'd gotten through the plague after all. And hell, if he could get through that, he could get through anything.

Ziva walked into the cafeteria, spotted Gibbs, and joined him.

"Do you think Tony will be all right?"

"Of course he will. He wouldn't disobey my orders."

Gibbs had spoken harshly and hadn't looked at Ziva thoroughly before speaking. Now, as he looked at her he saw the lines of worry etched on her face. He remembered that she probably felt as guilty as him right now. Tony had been her partner.

Gibbs reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Ziva. It's not your fault."

Ziva looked into his eyes and found the reassurance that she needed.

"Gibbs, Tony's father is still in town, do you think we should notify him of Tony's condition?"

Gibbs sighed. He had forgotten that Tony's dad was in town. He wasn't sure if Tony's father would even care about his condition. He wasn't even sure Tony would want his father to check in on him. But maybe this would make his father realize that he has a lot to lose.

"Yeah, I guess we should call him."

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's house number, which was where his father was staying. Gibbs was hoping he'd get the answering machine; he didn't really want to talk to the man that had ruined his agent's childhood. Unfortunately, Tony DiNozzo Sr. picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tony DiNozzo Sr.?"

"Yes that's me. Who's this?"

"This is special agent Gibbs, your son's boss. There was an incident an hour ago and your son has been hospitalized. He's in surgery right now. I thought I'd call you and let you know...he's in critical condition."

"Oh. What has junior done to get himself in trouble now? When will he be out of surgery?"

"He can see visitors in....8-10 hours."

"Okay. Thanks for calling."

Gibbs hung up and put his phone away. Ziva looked at him curiously.

"Why did you lie and say 8-10 hours?"

"I don't think Tony wants to wake up to his father. And we'll have been waiting longer to see him, so we should get to see him first."

Ziva still didn't understand, but didn't ask. She figured Gibbs had his reasons for things.

They both got up and returned to the waiting room after Gibbs refilled his coffee.

The next 6 hours were the longest hours of their lives. The doctor hadn't come out again to update Tony's condition so they were left to ponder Tony's fate.

Finally, the doctor came out.

"Good news...Tony got through surgery. He should make a full recovery. Right now he just needs to rest. He's asleep right now, but you're welcome to go visit, I know you've been waiting a long time. He's been moved to room 145."

They all filed into Tony's room. He looked out of place, so still and white, lying on the hospital bed. They were used to seeing him moving around and talking. It felt as if this was just another one of his many pranks, and he was going to pop up, smiling at any moment. But they knew it was no prank. Their long-time friend wouldn't be his normal self for a while. They all took seats around his bed and watched him sleep. He looked so vulnerable just lying there. Abby couldn't take it any longer so she started to talk to him, pretending he could hear. After Abby ran out of things to talk about, Ducky took her place and told tales of his past.

At last, Tony opened his eyes. He looked around and gathered in his surroundings.

"Hey there, DiNozzo. Nice of you to join us."

Tony looked up at Gibbs and tried to remember all that had happened. Gibbs saw that Tony was trying to remember and helped him out.

"You did well, DiNozzo. Caused quite the distraction... interesting technique, I must say. We caught the whole bunch. Unfortunately we just didn't stop them in time enough to prevent you from getting shot."

Tony remembered now.

"That's all right boss. I wouldn't let a little bullet get the best of me. I quote from 'A Few Good Men,' "You see Danny, I can deal with the bullets, the bombs, and the blood. I don't want money, I don't want medals. What I do want is for you to stand there...and uh...extend me some...courtesy. You gotta ask me nicely." I uh, rephrased it a little, but...good movie. Tom Cruise and Jack Nicholson..."

"DiNozzo, you have yet to fail finding a movie quote to go with the situation at hand."

Tony smiled, but winced as he did so.

"Tony?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all..."

"Want me to get the nurse?"

"Please no! I hate nurses...unless they're cute."

"Well, you need to be resting anyway. Don't worry. We're not going anywhere."

Tony closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter. Some of you have been wondering where I'm taking Tony and his father's relationship...I wanted to kind of clear things up between the two. It wont be like nothing ever happened, but they'll start working on getting along. I hope you all like the ending. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

Tony had fallen into a deep sleep. He'd heard Gibbs and the team leave shortly after closing his eyes. He opened them now, and for a moment believed he was dreaming. His father was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Tony couldn't understand why he was there; his father had never cared about his well being before.

Tony DiNozzo Sr. had been there for an hour now, arriving shortly after the team had left. He had sat there, staring at his son, thinking of the past. As he looked down on him now, he could still see the boy he'd once been. He struggled with the idea that he might have caused more damage than it had once appeared. Right now, his son looked so vulnerable, so weak...he'd always taught him to stand strong and face his problems on his own. He'd never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, his son had needed his help...that he needed something more than what he received after his mother's death. He'd been too drunk, out of control, and unfocused to think that his son needed him. But he now realized that he had needed his son just as much. He came to realize that he had so much to lose...his son had made such a man of himself. He should have been more supportive of his son's career path...should have realized sooner, that all Tony was doing was helping others and fighting for justice. As this came to mind, he looked down at his son with pride in his eyes.

As Tony opened his own eyes, Sr. didn't look away.

"Dad?"

"Anthony, how are you feeling?"

"Uh...I um...fine. What are you doing here? Where's Gibbs?"

Sr. felt a twinge of pain along with guilt and jealousy. Of course his son didn't want to see him and wanted Gibbs instead. He had never shown that he cared about his son's well being...Gibbs had been more of a father than him.

"Your boss called and informed me of your condition...I wanted to...see if you were all right."

"Oh. Well, I...I've never felt better."

"Son...you know, well, I guess you don't know because I never taught you otherwise, but...you don't always have to be fine. It's okay to be hurt, to need help...I'm sorry...for never giving you what you needed..."

"Dad, I...growing up wasn't exactly the easiest but I don't think it's fair for me to say that...I know you had a tough time too, I just...it would have been easier if we had helped each other out instead of, well, dealing on our own. I don't blame you for what happened those few years after mom died. It must have been hard to be left with me...a stitch in your side, always causing trouble."

"No, son. You were never a stitch in my side. If anything, you should be blaming me. I was the one that caused all the trouble. And I'm sorry for that.... for not being there when you needed me most. Anthony...I wanted to tell you...you have made me a proud father. Yes, I wished someone had taken over my business, but I can see now, why you didn't. All you ever wanted, was to do some good in the world. Even as a boy, you were always helping others. Something you got from your mother, I believe. You are so much like her."

Tony couldn't believe what was happening. After all these years, his father was finally coming around.

"Dad...I'm glad I made you proud. That's all I ever really wanted."

Not another word was said between them. There was no need. Their relationship wasn't fixed yet, there were still many steps to take, issues to deal with. But for now, this common understanding would do.

The two DiNozzos sat there for quite some time until Gibbs returned.

When Gibbs walked in and saw Tony's father, his first thought was 'I never should have left Tony' but then he took a closer look...the two of them seemed to be strangely friendly.

"Tony? I thought you'd still be sleeping. You feeling all right? No problems while I was away?"

"No boss, same as before. You know, you didn't have to come right back…you look exhausted. Why didn't you get some sleep?"

"The coffee is good here. I don't need any sleep now. You're the one that should be resting. I thought I told you to get some sleep. Just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean you don't have to follow my orders, DiNozzo".

"Right, hitting myself on the head boss."

"Rest...now."

Tony obeyed and closed his eyes. After several seconds he had fallen asleep. Gibbs turned to DiNozzo Sr.

"You came? I wasn't sure if you would."

"Are you implying something?"

"Well, you never showed interest in your son before. Why all the interest now?"

"Look, I...I just got to thinking that maybe I should get to know him better...he is my son after all."

"Good choice...I would've had to kick your ass if you'd decided otherwise. Tony is a great man and a great agent. I'm sure he'd be a great son too."

"He thinks of you not only as a boss, but a fatherly figure too, you know. You're his role model in many ways...you've always looked out for him and had his back. And for that, I must thank you. I regret that I was never that for him. But hopefully, things will turn for the better now."

Dinozzo Sr.'s cell phone started buzzing. He looked down and read the message and then looked back up at Tony.

"I can tell him when he wakes up that you had to leave, if you'd like."

"Could you? And tell him that I'll be back. I just have to sort out this business real quickly."

"Sure thing."

DiNozzo Sr. walked out of the room after giving his son one last look. He hoped that he'd understand when he woke up.

Gibbs stayed with Tony throughout the night. Tony woke up several times, dazed and confused, only to fall back asleep instantly. The next morning, the rest of the team came back to visit. Abby being the first to bounce inside the room, excited to be able to see and talk to Tony.

They talked for quite a while and then Tony settled down for some more rest. When he opened his eyes again, Gibbs was still sitting next to him, but so was Alex.

'You have a visitor, DiNozzo."

"Hey Alex! How are ya?"

"Good, Agent DiNozzo."

"Just call me Tony."

"All right, Tony. How are you feeling? I'm sorry for what my dad did to you...I'm glad you caught him though."

"Of course."

Tony made eye contact with Gibbs and silently asked him for some time alone with Alex. Gibbs acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva, let's go see what the hospital's serving for lunch."

They all followed Gibbs's lead and exited the room, leaving Tony and Alex by themselves.

"So Alex, who are you going to stay with now? Your grandparents?"

"Yeah."

"They your mom's parents or your dad's?"

"My mom's...they always wanted to have me at their house before...they didn't think I should be staying with my dad...they hated my dad. I don't hate him, but I'm glad that he's locked up now. He needs time to just clear his head, I need time...I'm ashamed of what he did...I know I don't have control over him, but I feel so...I hate that I'm like him. I look like him and I talk like him...people always say I do. Do you look like your dad?"

"Yeah...I do. Listen, Alex...I know exactly what you're going through...my mom died when I was 8. My father lost control afterwards just like your father. He never sought revenge with bombs, but I'm sure he thought of some kind of plan. What I'm trying to say is, your father doesn't control your whole life. It may seem like it right now...but in reality, you are the one that creates your own path in life. Don't let him make you think otherwise.'

"Thanks, Tony. It feels good to talk to someone that knows how I'm feeling, for once."

"Well, anytime you need me, just call me up. You have my number."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see ya around then Tony. Hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, see ya Alex."

Alex started to walk out of the room but looked back as Tony said one last thing.

"By the way Alex, you look more like your mom...you have her eyes."

Alex smiled at Tony, said thanks, and left.

Tony smiled to himself now...it seemed as if things were finally going to get better.

**A/N: So, how'd I do? Hope you arent too disappointed or anything. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm currently writing another story called Precious Jewls. I dont know exactly when the first chapter will be posted, but I thought I'd give you guys the heads up! Thanks again for your support!**


End file.
